Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow
by LadyErestor83
Summary: The Mirkwood envoy arrives in Imladris and Elrond tries to avoid the King, but Erestor and Glorfindel have other plans... DEDICATED TO ELURA THE STRANGE...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow

By: LadyErestor83

**whew...sorry it took so long to finally write this...**

**pairings: Erestor/Glorfindel, Celeborn/Rumil, Haldir/OC, Elrond/OC, Orophin/OC and Thranduil/Saelbeth**

**others: Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir**

**OC list: Ladrien, Siriel, and Doron**

**disclaimer: I only own Ladrien and Siriel...and somewhat (for now) have custody of Doron...anything familiar, either characters or places, belong to Tolkien and his estate.**

**summary: The Mirkwood envoy arrives in Imladris and Elrond tries to avoid the King, but Erestor and Glorfindel have other plans. DEDICATED TO ELURA THE STRANGE**

CHAPTER 1

Elrond sat in his rooms awaiting the arrival of his beloved Siriel. The Mirkwood envoy had arrived earlier in the day and he had sent Erestor to meet with them. Siriel was making his apologies to Erestor for him, but only because Thranduil was there, otherwise Elrond would have gone himself. Elrond rested his head against the divan. He hoped Erestor would not be too cross with him. He nearly laughed. Erestor was not one to hold a grudge against him, but if Erestor had to endure Thranduil, then he might be vengeful. Elrond was so lost in his musings that he did not hear anyone enter the room, which is why he nearly jumped when his beloved plopped onto the divan beside him. Siriel giggled.

"It is a victory when one can make you jump meleth."

Elrond raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"A victory?"

Siriel was about to reply, but he was pinned to the divan and kissed. When the kiss ended, Elrond laughed as Siriel began to pull him toward the bedchamber.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor rubbed his temples. He was glad that Thranduil and his lover had finally left. He could not believe how much Thranduil could go on and on about how great Saelbeth was. At some point during the conversation, Erestor had debated on throwing the King of Mirkwood off of the balcony, but decided against it. He heard a soft knock at his door. He groaned. Why him?

"Enter."

The door opened, revealing Glorfindel. Erestor would have been happier to see him, but the ache in his head kept him from even standing. Glorfindel stepped behind his lover and began to massage his temples for him.

"I am so sorry meleth."

Erestor shook his head slightly.

"I will get Elrond back for this."He growled.

Glorfindel chuckled.

"Just do not throw him out of a window or off his balcony."

Erestor nearly asked him how he had known his thoughts, but then he laughed at himself. He and Glorfindel were wed, which meant they could far-speak to one another. He must have let it go through his mind and that was how Glorfindel knew. Erestor looked down at the plans for the feast for the Mirkwood envoy in front of him, then grinned.

"I think I know how to get back at Elrond."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**this is an Erestor/Glorfindel, Elrond/Siriel chapter...**

CHAPTER 2

Glorfindel kept thinking on the words his mate had said a few hours earlier.

_"I think I know how to get back at Elrond."_

He did not know how Erestor would do it and he was not sure if he wanted too. He watched as Erestor entered the room and sat beside him. Erestor raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you look so worried Glorfindel nin?"

Glorfindel shrugged.

"I am not worried."

Erestor chuckled.

"I always know when you are worried. Your eyes always give you away. Now, why do you look so worried?"

Glorfindel considered asking Erestor what his plans for Elrond were, but decided against it. He grinned at his beloved.

"I do not have any silver."

Erestor nearly facepalmed.

"You will never let me forget that dream will you?"

Glorfindel laughed.

"Never."

Erestor laughed as well. That dream would be the humor of their lives for a long time. Erestor calmed himself and turned to Glorfindel.

"What would you do if you had silver?"

Glorfindel grinned and stood. He pulled Erestor up and slung him over his shoulder, heading toward their bedchamber.

XXXXXXXX

Siriel laid his head on Elrond's chest, smiling as he did so. He was happy and content. He felt a hand stroking his hair.

"Amin mela lle Siriel nin."

Siriel smiled brightly.

"Amin mela lle Elrond nin."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**another Erestor/Glorfindel...**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor groaned as his mate pulled out of him slowly. Glorfindel chuckled.

"I owe you a piece of silver."

Erestor faked a glare.

"Funny."

Glorfindel kissed his beloved lovingly.

"You know I am only jesting."

Erestor grinned.

"I wonder what I would owe you if it was the other way around?"

Glorfindel seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, seriously pondering the answer, then he laughed.

"Salve."

Erestor cocked his head to look at his husband.

"Salve."He repeated.

Glorfindel nodded, then gestured to Erestor's elfhood.

"If that was inside me, I would need a lot of it after."

Erestor stifled a laugh.

"What?"

Glorfindel grinned.

"I see you as an aggressive type in bed. "He joked.

Erestor could no longer contain his laughter. He laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes. Glorfindel laughed as well. After awhile, Erestor calmed himself down and looked at his mate in a teasing, yet serious manner.

"So, when should I have the salve ready?"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**this one goes to Thranduil/Saelbeth and Celeborn/Rumil...**

CHAPTER 4

"Does he not know that a ruler of a realm greets their own guests?!"

Saelbeth had listened to his husband rant about Elrond's disrespect to him for the majority of the day. He stood and pulled Thranduil into his arms.

"Hush my beloved husband. Wait until the day you can tell Elrond."

Thranduil realized that his husband had to be the one to hear his tongue lashing and that he should not have taken it out on him.

"Goheno nin Saelbeth nin."

Saelbeth kissed his cheek.

"All is well my love."

XXXXXXXX

Rumil giggled as Celeborn searched for a proper thing to wear for the feast. Celeborn turned to him.

"I hope you are enjoying this."

Celeborn turned back to the wardrobe.

"I cannot find a thing to wear."

Rumil laughed.

"You sound like an ellith, Celeborn nin."

Celeborn turned to Rumil once again.

"Are you calling me an ellith?"

Rumil walked to the wardrobe, then mimicked his beloved.

"I cannot find a thing to wear."He said, in his best ellith voice.

Celeborn grabbed Rumil and kissed him.

"You are not funny."

Rumil giggled.

"I am, you just did not laugh."

Celeborn shook his head.

"You just mocked me."

Rumil looked at his beloved.

"I was only jesting meleth. I promise."

Celeborn turned back to the wardrobe.

"Help me find something to wear."

Rumil giggled once more.

"We will be here for awhile since you have affectively eliminated everything you have."

This time, Celeborn laughed.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**time for the feast :) **

CHAPTER 5

Erestor watched as everyone entered the dining hall. Most were in pairs, such as Celeborn and Rumil, Haldir and Ladrien, Thranduil and Saelbeth, Orophin and Doron, and Siriel and, Erestor's target for the evening, Elrond. Glorfindel watched his beloved in wonderment. What did Erestor have planned? Erestor nearly chuckled when Elrond found himself seated beside Thranduil. Glorfindel's eyes widened.

"What have you done meleth?"

Erestor turned to him.

"I seated them beside each other."

"But that means Elrond will not only have to talk with Thranduil, he will have to eat with him and hear about Saelbeth."

Erestor grinned.

"I know."

The food was served only a second later, but Glorfindel was more interested in how this was going to turn out. Everyone began eating and the chatter also began. Glorfindel nearly laughed when Elrond glared at Erestor multiple times during the meal. Erestor acted as though he had no idea what have possibly angered Elrond. Siriel watched his beloved slowly go from the calm elf he normally was into a very irritable elf. Elrond just listened to Thranduil go on and on about Saelbeth, even when Saelbeth had asked him to stop. Elrond debated on talking incessantly about Siriel, but the son of his former King would probably have gotten as annoyed as he was now. Siriel let out a sigh of relief when Thranduil decided he was tired and wished to retire, however, Siriel was a bit worried when he saw Thranduil whisper something into Erestor's ear as he and Saelbeth left. Erestor chuckled and whispered something to Glorfindel, who facepalmed. Elrond noticed this.

"What do they have planned for me Siriel nin?"

Siriel shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I am curious."

Elrond turned to him.

"I am not. Maybe I should retire early."

Siriel shook his head.

"Elrond nin, we must stay. It is a feast."

Elrond crossed his arms across his chest.

"Fine."

Siriel laughed.

"You look like an elfling."

Elrond was about to reply, but Erestor interrupted.

"Let us all go to the Hall of Fire."

TBC...

**Hall of Fire chapter is for tomorrow...**


	6. Chapter 6

**after much deliberation, this fic will be 10 chapters...**

CHAPTER 6

All had gathered in the Hall of Fire. Elrond was still a bit worried to what was happening. He had not seen Thranduil actually go to his rooms. Perhaps, Erestor was getting him back for having to meet Thranduil in his place. What would Erestor do? So far all he had done is have Thranduil seated beside him at the feast. Elrond heard something tapping on the side of a glass and groaned when he saw Erestor addressing the crowd.

"Welcome to all! Tonight is a night of grand celebration! King Thranduil of Mirkwood has announced to me earlier this evening that his son Prince Legolas has asked Master Elrohir to marry him and Master Elrohir accepted."

Elrond nearly spit out his wine. Married? Legolas and Elrohir were getting married? Elrond felt a clap on his shoulder and saw Thranduil standing there.

"It seems we are to be related mellon nin."

Elrond faked a smile and waited for Thranduil to leave his side. Siriel quickly approached Elrond.

"Meleth, are you well? You look ill."

Elrond shook his head.

"I will be fine Siriel nin."

Elladan, who had been near Erestor when hearing the news, approached his father. He stood close enough so he could whisper to both his father and Siriel.

"It is all a jest Ada."Elladan whispered. "Erestor planned it earlier and Elrohir told me. Everyone here knows of it."

Elrond's eyes widened. Siriel began laughing. Elrond thanked his son for telling him and then turned to Siriel.

"What is so funny?"

Siriel calmed himself.

"You should have seen how you looked upon hearing of the marriage."

Elrond looked at his beloved.

"Did you know of this?"

Siriel shook his head.

"No. I swear it."

Elrond hugged his beloved to him.

"You do realize that I must still play along."

Siriel looked at him in confusion.

"Why?"

Elrond grinned.

"How else can I act? They think I do not know. Also, now I can conspire against Thranduil with Celeborn."

Elrond went to find Celeborn. Siriel facepalmed.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Elrond and Celeborn plot against Thranduil...and some GLORESTOR...**

CHAPTER 7

Elrond and Celeborn left the hall of fire for the solitude of the library. Celeborn had found out only moments before Elrond about the prank. Celeborn turned to Elrond, mischief entering his eyes.

"What shall we do?"

Elrond smirked.

"When I was younger, I put black oil in Ereinion's hair oil and it turned his hair pink. Maybe we can mix together different oils and Thranduil's hair will fall out."

Celeborn laughed.

"A bald elf? What a cruel joke Elrond."

Elrond laughed as well.

"Or perhaps we can make him bald and make his face look like Morgoth, or even worse, a balrog."

Celeborn was nearly doubled over with laughter.

"Or perhaps an orc."

Elrond stopped laughing, then his eyes went wide.

"That is perfect!"

Celeborn nodded.

"It is."

They began to plan their prank.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor had watched Elrond and Celeborn leave the hall of fire. Where had they gone to? Glorfindel came up behind his beloved and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Elrond knows."

Erestor swallowed hard.

"Knows what?"

Glorfindel chuckled.

"That is was all a prank set up by you and Thranduil."

Erestor felt his face go hot.

"How do they know?"

Glorfindel shrugged.

"Someone told them I suppose."

Erestor watched as his mate left him for a moment to speak to some of his warriors. What would Elrond do to him?

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**10 will be the end...**

CHAPTER 8

Elrond sat in his study. The prank had not gone so well. Thranduil's face did end up looking like an orcs thanks to some plants that Celeborn had found, but it was Erestor's hair that had suffered. It had turned as silver as Celeborn's, which had excited Glorfindel for some reason. Elrond laughed a bit. Thranduil's hair had green in it now, even greener than the green wood itself. Elrond was brought out of his musings when the door opened and slammed shut. He looked up and saw Celeborn leaning heavily on the door.

"We have a small problem Elrond."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of problem?"

Celeborn groaned.

"Thranduil's hair went from green in one spot to green all over and Erestor..."

There was a pounding on the other side of the door.

"CELEBORN! ELROND!"

Elrond stood. Thranduil was at his door. He looked at Celeborn.

"What about Erestor?"

Celeborn sighed.

"His hair is still silver, but what ever was in the oil caused his skin to break out in red bumps."

Elrond groaned. After a moment, he gestured for Celeborn to move away from the door and opened it. There stood the "Orc-Faced"Thranduil, green hair and all.

"Good Day Thranduil."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at Elrond.

"Fix this or you will be sorry."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**both chapters of this story will be going up today :) as for the change in format, stupid google is not working properly...**

CHAPTER 9

Elrond and Celeborn spent hours trying to figure out how to fix Thranduil. Siriel had put forth a few ideas, such as washing Thranduil's face in overly hot water. Celeborn had laughed and said that it would probably burn Thranduil's face off. Glorfindel had come in at some point and asked if they could peel the orc face off of Thranduil. Thranduil had nearly killed Glorfindel for that idea. Finally, a useful idea came. Erestor had asked if it would be possible for the orc face to come off if he was healed of the ailment. Celeborn did not bother to correct Erestor's thinking, knowing it had been his and Elrond's fault that this had happened. Elrond and Celeborn set to their work, hoping that Thranduil would not kill them for this in the end. Celeborn turned to Elrond.

" I think it is working."

They heard Thranduil growl.

" Then why is my face burning Celeborn?"

Elrond groaned.

"I think I may have used the wrong herb to heal you."

Celeborn tried in vain to hide his laughter.

"Are you certian it was an accident?"

Thranduil let out a string of curses.

" I swear Elrond. If you do not return me to my natural state, you will not have to wait to sail. I will give you a reason too."

Elrond winced slightly as Thranduil's voice nearly tripled in volume and nearly laughed when Celeborn coverd Thranduil's offending mouth.

" Hush elven king."

Suddenly, Celeborn drew his hand back with a yelp of pain. He looked at Elrond.

" He bit me."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Final chapter :) Erestor/Glorfindel...**

CHAPTER 10

Erestor and Glorfindel laid side by side on their bed. Thranduil's orc face had finally been taken care of as had Erestor's silver hair problem. Glorfindel joked everyday with Erestor about his dream and everyday Erestor smacked him for it. Glorfindel chuckled as Erestor snuggled close to him.

" Are you trying to use me as a pillow Erestor nin?"

Erestor yawned.

"Always."

Glorfindel laughed as Erestor attempted to get comfortable. It seemed that Erestor was trying to fluff him like a pillow.

" What are you doing?"

Erestor yawned again.

" Getting comfortable Glorfindel nin."

Glorfindel pulled his beloved into his arms and watched as he fell asleep almost instantly. He loved Erestor so much, even if he did pick on him for a crazy dream. Erestor had also revealed to him the horrible parts of his dream as well. Glorfindel had began to wonder why he head dreamt it, but Erestor said that his mind was always strange when he slept. Glorfindel kissed the top of his mates head. It had been a long journey for them, since they first began courting in Gondolin. Glorfindel smiled. Erestor would be his forever and always. Erestor was the air he breathed. Erestor was his yesterday, his today, and his tomorrow.

~*THE END*~


End file.
